The R Project
by Jageroux
Summary: It was over; Zeref was defeated. Dragons and Demons no longer lived. But, as evil stirs once again and rears its ugly head. So, as a country slowly rebuilds itself, the Magic Council must rely on six people to keep the peace. But, the world is not black and white; sometimes, only the darkness can protect the light.
1. For you, I burn

It... Has been a long time. While I'd love to go through a bunch of theatrics, I'll cut straight to the chase, because why not. For a long while, I lost all interest in writing. It's like it slowly morphed from a hobby to job of sorts.

No fun.

Anywho, I now present you with this - The [R] Project.

What is the point of this? I don't know. I felt like writing it; possibly in an attempt to get that spark I had for writing back.

Also, just so you know, the first six chapters, will be written in first person perspective. Chapter Seven, which will be posted on the seventh, will revert to the standard format of third person, with the occasional usage of 1st person in a way which, I believe, will be unique.

So, without further ado, let's introduce the star of the first chapter!

* * *

Name: Solaris Magus Valdur.  
Description: Short, black hair with bangs that frame his face and, in turn, highlight his blue eyes. He has a lean and fit build, with slightly noticeable muscles. He tends to wear a high-collared, form fitting, black quarter length coat which covers a plain, black t-shirt, as well as baggy black pants which are neatly tucked into a pair of combat boots.

Created by my good friend and fellow FF Writer, Yoh Narukami.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I own the idea for this fic. And the respective OCs belong to their respective owners, all of whom will be credited at the beginning of each prologue.

* * *

Prologue 1;

For you, I burn.

* * *

The town of Academia.

A small, reclusive settlement where everybody knows everybody and it is thought of, by its residents, as a utopia. Tucked away neatly in a forest, the residents would be ignored by the world if it wasn't for one special landmark.

Solis Cathedral.

It is a small church, contradicting its name, surrounded by a massive meadow that noticeably separates it from the rest of the town. The structure has garnered attention all over Earthland, becoming known as the home of the Seer – someone who has the ability to 'see' death.

While some might consider it a gift, I know firsthand it is little more than a curse.

Me?

My name is Solaris Magus Valdur, and I am the Seer's guardian. I have sworn my life to protect her from all those who mean her harm.

Who would do such a thing, you wonder?

Anyone.

While on the surface a Seer may not seem dangerous, they're the most dangerous person to be around, in a way. Not only can they see death, they can 'deter' it, if you will.

So, naturally, many people are after this power.

After all, who wouldn't want to cheat death?

Who wouldn't want to live forever?

As I lay here under the shade of a massive oak tree, I can only wonder what it would be like.

To live forever, I mean.

I believe it'd be a curse; to live forever, knowing that all you love would eventually die and turn to dust. That you'd outlive the one you love and all of your children… I truthfully believe only a person with no heart could appreciate immortality, because it seems to be the only way it could be enjoyed.

"Atti!" I smile, yet I keep my eyes closed, when I hear a familiar voice, its tone bursting with excitement. I can picture it in my mind's eye; her running through the meadow towards me, her nun habit blowing backwards and revealing her sapphire eyes and rose-tinted cheeks which contrast with her fair skin.

Grunting, I cough when I feel something land on my stomach and I open an eye, coming face to face with the Seer.

Elizabeth Solis; the last living Solis and quite possibly the last Seer.

Remaining silent, I watch as she releases a few harsh breaths, attempting to catch up with herself. I mumble when she punches my side and I feign pain.

"Ouch."

"Geez, Atti, you could at least pretend like it hurts, y'know." She puffs her cheeks out and I smile.

"Ow." I state sarcastically, adding only a little more enthusiasm, and she scoffs.

"You…" She trails off as she straddles my stomach and I sigh.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything, I was just wonderin' what you were doin' s'all." She explains and I chuckle, closing my eye as I hum lightly.

"Hey! What's funny?" She questions and I know she's pouting.

"Nothin', Liz, nothin'."

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your language, Liz, you're a priestess." I remind her and I can feel her weight shift, a tell-tale sign she shrugged.

"I don't want to be a priestess, though." She argues and I sigh.

"I know you don't, but you don't really have much of a choice in the matter." I explain for what feels like the hundredth time.

"But it's not fair, Atti… I don't get why she… Why I…"

"Life isn't fair, Liz, and there's nothing we can do to change that. Things happen and they hurt, but we have to keep moving nevertheless." I recite sadly, the image of the person who spoke those words flashing through my mind.

"She told you that didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." I admit, knowing who Liz was referring to.

"Hey Atti…"

"Yeah?"

I hear a murderous growl.

"The sounds your stomach makes will always unsettle me." I state while sitting up, pushing myself off of the ground as she slowly crawls off of me.

"Shut up, Atti!"

I laugh and stand up, dusting my pants off before folding my arms.

"So, what do you want to eat today?" I question as I walk up the path to the cathedral and she skips beside me, humming to herself in thought.

"I 'unno. Just… Gimmie the tasty~!" Her voice is filled with happiness and I can't resist the smile that makes its way on my face and I nod. As we near the cathedral, I let her walk in first before stopping at the doorway. Turning around, I look over the massive meadow that encompasses the building, deciding to entertain my paranoia.

Sighing quietly, I nod to myself when I realize there's no one out there before stepping inside of the church, putting aside the paranoia that's plagued me ever since I became Liz's guard.

Ever since _she_ died.

* * *

"Hey, Atti…?"

I cock an eyebrow, knowing Liz rarely finds time to talk while eating.

"Hm?" I lean back in my chair and cross my arms, observing her as she seemingly thinks something over.

"U-Uh… I was wondering…" She looks down at her food, refusing to make eye contact with me. "What was she like?"

I freeze.

She's never asked this before.

"She was… She was a nice person. Always smiling." I answer truthfully.

"Oh…" She trails off again as she takes a bite of the food I had prepared.

"Why do you ask?"

"No real reason, just curious s'all."

"You sure?" I question, knowing that this was more than just general curiosity.

"Well, it's just I never met her, y'know? And, everyone always says I look like her, and that I act like her, and it's just… I don't know, Atti. I guess I just wish I had gotten the chance to know her." She explaines and I nod, completely understanding where she is coming from.

"I know, Liz, I know. Tell you what. When you finish eating, I'll tell you a little story about her, Okay?"

Her face lights up.

"Fuc-"

"Language." I warn.

"Freakin' awesome!" She corrects herself and I smile while leaning back into my seat, relaxing.

I should know better.

Almost instantly, everything goes to hell.

I feel the cathedral shake and instantly I notice the smoke filtering into the room. Standing up, I scowl at the sight of Liz's confused and anxious expression, having seen the same look once before. Walking over to her, I place a hand on her shoulder before slowly pulling her out of the chair.

"Stay under the table." I order and she frowns.

"Atti-"

"Stay under the table." I restate, my tone cold and stern and she instantly complies. Taking a shaky breath, I push open the door that leads to the main hall and instantly I'm assaulted with a mass of smoke. Coughing, I strain my stinging eyes and I'm able to see a quarter of the chapel has been destroyed, with the flames slowly consuming the rest of the building.

Taking a shaky breath, I can barely fight back the flashbacks which try to cloud my mind.

No, I will not make the same mistake.

Eyes widening, I clench my fist and a multitude of broadswords materialize around me, circling my form. Spinning rapidly, they deflect the bullets that fly towards me and I can feel the tension building up inside of me.

"Quite nostalgic, isn't it?" A voice inquires and I feel my heart race. Reaching out, I grab the nearest sword. While normally I'd admire the blade's intricate metalwork, taking minutes to admire the curves that made it ideal for cleaving people in two, I know I don't have that luxury at the moment.

Standing my ground, I look all around me, trying to discern where the next volley of attacks are going to come from.

"Oh? Not going to say anything, Solaris? Tell me, how long has it been?" The voice calls out and I narrow my eyes before sending a mass of swords hurtling in the direction of the voice, the smoke obscuring my vision.

"Tell me, Solaris, how does it feel? To know you're little more than a failure? To know history will once again repeat itself?" The voice questions once more and I can feel my breathing becoming shallow.

I will not make the same mistake.

"Show yourself, coward." I demand, my voice firm and determined. To my surprise, the assassin complies with my demand and, within an instant, a writing mass of red forms on the floor. Slowly, it rises in a spiral until it was completely equal with my own height and, slowly, the mass begins to dissipate.

I immediately take in all the details of the man before me. He had hair blacker than the night sky which covered one half of his face, leaving a single green and gold eye visible. The red mass that previously shrouded him clung to his body loosely like a cloak, still 'flowing' as if it was nothing more than water.

Raising my sword, I allow the tip to face the floor as the broadside faces the assassin and my eyes narrowed when I see he raises his gun, a triple-barreled pistol from the looks of it, and I catch of a glimpse of the golden, metal glove covering his hand.

"Here I am, Solaris." He speaks calmly, his voice low and serene. "What will you do now?" Not bothering to answer, I dash forward and slash my sword at his waist. Instantly, to my surprise, like water splitting across a boulder, he splits in two and passes around my blade before reforming behind me.

Spinning on my heel, I slash in a semi-circle only for the bastard to jump above my sword. Narrowing my eyes, I dash backwards as he pulls the trigger and three golden flashes impact with the ground, causing the entire floor to explode.

Raising my arm in front of my mouth, I cough into my forearm as my eyes begin to water and I'm forced to come to terms with the fact that not even I am immune to smoke inhalation. Looking around me, I notice that the assassin has disappeared and, once again, I summon a mass of swords that slowly circle me, levitating in the air.

"You failed last time, Solaris, so what makes you believe you'll succeed in protecting the Seer this time?" The assassin questions and instinctively I send two blades hurtling towards where I heard his voice.

"Do you honestly believe a little table will save her? Or that I came alone?" I freeze. Eyes widened, I turn around and make a mad dash towards the door, kicking it down. Looking around the room, I spot Liz huddled beneath the table before promptly turning around, raising my sword in front of me just as the assassin's fist collided with the flat of the blade.

Digging my feet into the ground, I skid back into the room from the sheer force of his punch. Spinning the sword in my hand, I deflect a mass of bullets the assassin fires and the metal ricochets throughout the room before I dash towards him.

Readying myself, I allow a mass of black flames to surround my sword before slashing downwards. Instantly, a massive arc of fire escapes the blade, cutting straight through the rest of the cathedral.

"God Flames." A feminine voice behind me states. Before I can turn around to see the owner of the voice, I feel a searing pain in my side and I glance down to see a rapier impaling my body. Staggering forward, I blink when I feel something cold grasp my throat and I realize it's the assassin's metal glove.

"We have high hopes for you, Solaris. Please, do not disappoint us." The woman states, remaining out of my view. Choking, I'm unable to form a response as the assassin's grip tightens around my neck.

"Atti!"

No.

Not again.

Gritting my teeth, I defiantly grab the assassin's arm and my hands are instantly engulfed in black flames and I see him wince. Eyes widened, I cough when I hear a gunshot and my stomach begins to burn before I feel blood pouring out of my mouth and stomach.

"ATTI!"

My vision begins to blur.

Another shot.

Liz screams.

I release his arm.

Another shot.

I can only faintly hear her.

Everything is going black.

Another shot.

* * *

Gasping, I sit up suddenly as sweat beads down my forehead.

"W-What the Hell…?" I utter to myself, never having experienced a dream such as that before. Ever since she died, I have experienced dreams revolving around my own death, but that one was so… Detailed. It was almost disturbing, truthfully.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice says and I look to my side, eyes widening when I see an elderly man sitting beside me, small in stature with balding white hair and a prominent mustache.

"Wh-Who are…" I trail off. I look around the room and realize I'm not in the cathedral.

"Stay calm, my boy." The old man says but I pay him no attention, my thoughts focused squarely on Liz.

"Where's Liz?" I question as I begin to move, only for an agonizing pain to shoot through my midsection, forcing me to lay back. Raising the sheet that covered my body, I notice that my entire stomach is heavily bandaged.

"W-Wha…"

"She's gone, I'm afraid." The old man states and my blood runs cold.

"N-No…" I failed again. "I… I was supposed to protect her… I… N-No…" How could I let this happen? I swore on my life I'd protect her. I promised.

"She's still alive, child." The elderly individual says and I give him a puzzled look.

"How do you know?"

"I arrived right before they disappeared. The woman, who I assume to be the leader, stated that they have no intention of killing the Seer, but rather to use her." The old man states grimly and I clutch the sheets around my waist.

"I have to find her." I state, determined to rescue Liz.

"You can't, I'm afraid. At least not in your current state." He says and I scowl.

"I'm fine."

"You have no stomach." He explains blandly and my eyes widen.

"What?"

"After they disappeared, I found you laying in a pool of your own blood with a massive, gaping hole in your abdomen, my boy."

"Then how am I still alive?"

"I have my theories, but that's not important as of right now. What is important is for you to recover so you can rescue the Seer." He states while hopping out of the chair and I realize he's about the size of a small child.

"Who are you?" I inquire, remembering he cut me off last time. Slowly, he turns around and gives me a friendly smile.

"Makarov Dreyar, Chairman of the Magic Council."

* * *

Chapter one, complete.

Chapter two, coming tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed it.

- Bullshit relayed, kthxbai.


	2. For you, I die

Well, here we are. Chapter two.

The star of this one?

Name: Thanatos Fenrir (No Surname)  
Description: Has slightly messy black hair which is cut short. Two slightly, pointed jackal ears. Only has one eye which is crimson in color and constricted like a snake's. Has extremely prominent canines, to the point they can be classified as fangs. Has a lean yet fit build. Wears a sleeveless, hooded black coat, which ends behind his calves, jeans and a pair of boots. His right arm has several tattoos and there are numerous scars across his body.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own FT. I own this fic though. And Thanatos; I created him.

* * *

For you, I die.

* * *

Rain.

I hate it.

It never knows when to fuck off.

Growling, I cradle the bundle in my arms close as I observe my surroundings, taking note of all the rocky formations around me. After a few deep breaths, I duck down low and take shelter in a small alcove.

Sliding to the ground, I groan as I attempt to relax, the feeling of rock digging into my back not exactly comforting. Mumbling quietly, I close my eye and a sigh escapes me, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

Just as I feel myself on the border to Sandman's Land, I feel the bundle in my arms move and I look down, a smile making its way onto my face.

"Hell're ya doin', squirt?" I inquire with a smile as I watch the child in my arms writhe around, the blankets wrapping him up completely, leaving only a portion of his face visible. "You hungry or somethin'?" I ask and Decaedus, my son, lets out a babble of what I can only assume is confirmation.

Reaching into my pocket, I withdraw a small bag of dried meat and wish I had enough foresight to have brought actual baby food.

Sighing, I slip out a piece of meat before sticking it in Decaedus's mouth before returning the pack to my pocket. Leaning back and doing my best to ignore the rock digging into my spine, I attempt to relax once more.

"Chew it… Or gum it… Whatever." I mutter as the rain continues to pour and I can't help but wonder if I've pissed some deity off. Closing my eye, I hum lightly to pass the time, doing my best to ignore the memories that are clawing at the back of my mind.

* * *

Trekking down the mountain, I squint in an attempt to see if I'm anywhere near civilization.

Mumbling to myself in irritation, I realize it probably would have been better if I stayed and fought rather than running with Decaedus.

But, nevertheless, as a father, it is my duty to put the safety of my son first, and if that means turning tail and hauling ass across a mountain range to ensure his safety, then so be it.

Proceeding down a slightly worn path, I'm accompanied by the tune of rocks crunching beneath my boots and Decaedus' obnoxious snoring.

Laughing inwardly, in fear of waking the child, I can't help but note that he sounds just like his mother when asleep. Frowning, I can't fight against the sadness that overtakes me as I remember her and I sigh.

"Vayne…" The words come out like a ghost's whisper and I can only shake my head slowly. I can't allow myself to reminisce, not yet anyway.

Steeling my resolve, I continue down the winding path on the side of the mountain and I take note that it seems to be leading me to a forest of some sort. Squinting, I'm able to make out the signs of a city or town on the edge of the forest, the high altitude of the mountain giving me a bird's eye view of the area.

"Almost there, squirt." I whisper, glad that after a week of traveling we've finally reached a town within Fiore. While I don't have any real connections, I know it will be easy for us to disappear and I'll be able to breath and plan my next move.

With renewed vigor, I speed up my pace as I continue down the mountain, glad that the metaphorical finish line is finally in sight.

* * *

Walking through the forest at a steady pace, I breathe a sigh of relief as I allow the scents and smells to fill my nostrils. Smiling, I can't help but revel in the nostalgia; remembering how I spent a greater portion of my life in the wild.

Thanatos Fenrir – that was my name. Said 'unique' naming was based off of the fact I was called a 'cursed' child who would only bring about death according to some old, bitter bitch. And because I was raised by wolves. However, after about 20 or so years I have finally grown accustomed to the strangeness of my name.

And the fact I live up to said curse was the proverbial icing on the cake, I guess.

Anyway, as I walk through the forest holding the sleeping child in my arms, my mind can't help but wander. Even now, I do not know if I made the correct choice. Fleeing Caelum to come to Fiore... I can only wonder how everyone else is faring.

Even though they urged me to leave with Decaedus, I can't help but feel as though I have deserted them. But, at the same time, I know that it was for the best, at least where my son is concerned. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole fatherhood thing, though.

When _she_ first told me, I was caught off guard and unprepared. I mean, hell, I didn't know the first thing about being a father. And even now, as I hold the little guy in my arms, I can't help but realize I have no clue what I'm doing. I was never the responsible one; no, that was Vayne, his mother.

I can't help but smile as I remember the woman; her stern glare and the way she would be berating me right now.

Sighing, I pause before sniffing at the air, able to make out the distinct smell of burning.

_'We really did luck out.'_ A voice behind me catches my attention and instantly I whip around, leaning my head to the side as the barrel of a gun grazes my cheek and the ensuing gunshot almost causes my ears to burst. Staggering back, I hold Decaedus closer with one hand as my other travels behind my back, grasping the dagger tethered to my belt.

Glaring at the individual before me, I can't help but take note of his odd appearance.

Black hair covers half of his face, leaving only a single green and golden eye visible. Draped over his shoulders and covering his entire form is a liquid-like red cloak, and the hand which holds a triple-barreled gun seems almost covered in an ornate metal gauntlet of sorts.

"Who the hell are you?" I question, the tone of my voice cold and harsh. Narrowing my eye, I slash outwards as the strange man responds by firing his gun. Spinning the knife in my grasp, I deflect the three shots and I realize that, with how things currently stand, I cannot fight.

Not without risking Decaedus's safety, at least.

Taking a deep breath, I open my mouth and release a supersonic screech that sends the man barreling backwards while simultaneously uprooting nearby trees.

Before I can even act or move, though, I fall to the side as a jolt of pain shoots through my right thigh. Looking down, I realize my leg was cut off.

Great.

Gritting my teeth, I ignore the pain surging through my body when I realize Decaedus fell out of my grasp.

"Amazing. To think we were going to have to go all the way to Caelum, but you came to us." A feminine voice states and I look up to her in horror, taking note of the fox-face mask shielding her identity and the brown cloak covering her body. It's not her appearance that frightens me though, no.

It's the fact that she's dangling Decaedus, my son, in the air by his tail.

"After Acnologia and Zeref were defeated, Dragons were made extinct… At least, that's what the world believes. And, in theory, it's true. Or rather, it would have been true if it wasn't for you and Vayne. I must say, I always wondered if a Female Dragon Slayer could give birth to a dragon, and I'm glad to see I was right. Though I believe the fact Face altered the Ethernano in the world by not detonating correctly may have played a part in that." The woman rambles serenely as my eyes are fixed on my son flailing in her grasp.

As I push away from the ground, I'm forced to stop when she holds a knife against Decaedus's neck and even the young dragon ceases his squirming, the metal gleaming in contrast to his pitch black body, the young dragon's scales having not yet come in.

"If you move, I'll slay the last dragon." She warns and I stare silently.

"Who are you?" My voice comes out hollow and wavering, and even I take note of the fear lacing my words.

"Who I am doesn't matter, Thanatos." The woman states and I can only wonder how she knows my name. Before I can ask, I feel something press against the top of my skull and I realize it's the gunman from earlier.

Staring at Decaedus silently, I open my mouth to speak but the gunshot drowns out my words and everything fades to nothing.

* * *

Groaning, I roll over onto my side as my ears are filled with white noise while my skull slowly reconstructs itself, drawing the darkness from my surroundings to speed up my regenerative abilities.

Thanatos Fenrir; cursed child of death and raised by wolves.

Also the vessel of Nox, primordial Phoenix of Death and the Void.

Therefore making me unable to die and capable of healing from any wound, no matter how severe.

I still feel pain, though, and let me tell you.

Having your head blown off?

No fun, contrary to popular belief.

Taking a deep breath, I allow air to fill my lungs as I attempt to gain my bearings.

Hearing footsteps approaching me, I growl in warning while the darkness begins to envelop my body and I feel the power surging into the palm of my hands.

"I mean you no harm, child." A masculine voice states and I look up slowly, the skin on my face stitching itself back together. Narrowing my eye, I glower at the midget of an elderly man before me, taking note of the unconscious raven haired guy beside him.

"Who the fuck are you?" I question, slowly standing up on legs that feel heavier than lead and I take note the injured appendage also regenerated, though I knew it would.

"Makarov Dreyar, my boy. I'm the chairman of the Magic Council, and someone who can help you get your son back."

* * *

Chapter 3 tomorrow.

Bullshit relayed, kthxbai.


	3. For you, I kill

Here we are.

Chapter 3.

Our star?

* * *

Name: Luxe Cinder  
Description: Has long black hair which is tied into a ponytail that stops at the lower of her back. Has two, spiral-like horns which protrudes from her temples at a slight angle. Bright blue eyes which contrast with her fair skin, while her arms and legs have a noticeable orangeish color to them. There are several tribal tattoos on her arms. She has a long, pointed tail, which also has tribal tattoos on it, that rivals her own height and is as thick as her leg. Her apparel consists of a pair of bike shorts which ends mid-thigh, a tight sleeveless shirt which leaves her midriff exposed, while also accentuating her medium-sized bust, and brown, leather ankle-strap sandals.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FT. I own this fic. Luxe Cinder belongs to my fellow FF Writer, Kaz-terboro.

* * *

Darkness.

It is a marvelous thing, truly. In the dark, no one can see you. They cannot see your flaws, nor your weakness. In the darkness, you are protected from all except yourself. In the darkness, the only monster to fear is the one inside of you; the one that constantly claws at your mind, whispering dark thoughts.

Prompting you.

Motivating.

_Kill._

It's not a suggestion.

It's an order.

_Kill._

Kill all who seek to harm _you_.

All who reject _you_.

The ones who disregard all _you _have done.

The ones who ignore _your_ sacrifices.

The ones who spit in _your_ face and treat _you_ as if you are nothing more than a monster.

_Kill._

It's so easy – truly.

Slit their throat.

Stab them through the heart or the eye.

So many ways to kill a human.

Such fragile beings we are.

No, such fragile beings _they _are.

Not me.

No, I am no human.

Not anymore.

I am a monster.

I am the terror that children believe hide beneath their bed.

Tightening the cloak around my body, I lower my head when I spot a carriage passing across the cobblestone bridge I'm also crossing. To my relief, the driver continues on, ignoring my presence.

The last thing I want is to speak to the ungrateful wretches who despise and fear me.

After all I've done to protect them.

Monster, they call me.

I can only scoff as I remember how, not even two months ago, they sung my name in Crocus.

_'Luxe Cinder, The Rose's Hellion.'_ I recite to myself sarcastically. Two months ago I was beloved. Even if I had no birth family, I was beloved and treasured by citizens of Crocus. But now, if I so much as stepped a foot within the city, I'd be assaulted by guards I trained.

_'Ungrateful… All of them.'_ My hands ball up into fists and I can barely contain my anger but, to my surprise, I can hear my cheeks sizzling and I realize I'm crying.

Am I angry?

Am I sad?

No, I am a monster.

Monsters do not feel, do they?

I am a monster, aren't I?

That's what he called me, wasn't it?

Arcadios, Head of the Royal Guard.

The man who I believed to be my one true friend. Who had sworn a blood oath with me, swearing upon his life to always be there for me.

To always support me in my time of need and have my back.

_'Liars… All of them.'_ I state venomously, only having myself to speak to.

_Kill._

The whispers won't go away. No matter what, the whispers are always there in the back of my mind, prompting and egging me on.

_Kill._

_Destroy._

I do not know why I fight it, honestly. Perhaps some part of me is still attempting to cling onto the oath made when Luxe Cinder was not a monster.

When she _was_ someone.

_'I swear upon my life to protect Fiore until my last breath.'_ I remember the oath I spoke that day before the king. Originally, when Arcadios told me the words, I was so confused. We were the Royal Guard. We were supposed to protect the Royal Family.

Or so I thought.

No, we were sworn to protect _Fiore_.

No matter what, our country came first.

That was why I fought.

For the protection of Fiore, but those times are gone, surely. There is no place for _something_ like me in Fiore. I am now one of the very dangers I had sworn to fight against.

Even now, as my mind is muddled with self-contradictions and whispers of death, I can only question one thing:

Why me?

Why did it have to be me?

Out of everyone present, I was the one stricken with this… Curse.

On one hand, I know that my actions assisted in the protection of Fiore, but on the other, I do not want this. I do not know if I would prefer to see Fiore burn, or to carry the burden of this curse. Knowing that, no matter where I go, I will never be accepted.

There is truly no place in this _world_ for something like me. Even Arcadios said so himself.

_'I am a danger to everything. I am a monster.'_ I remember the words as they were spoken yesterday. I still remember the same pain of a knife stabbing through my chest when those words left his lips and I saw the look of contempt which marred his features. I remember the struggle I had as I fought him off and attempted to reason with him.

To reason that I was still _me_.

That the curse hadn't changed _me_.

But it has.

I know, deep down, that I am no longer Luxe Cinder, the Rose's Hellion.

I am something I cannot explain.

I am something not even I can comprehend.

Arcadios said it himself – if I was Luxe Cinder, I would put the safety of the country first and end my own life. But, instead, I nearly killed him before fleeing Crocus, seeking to preserve my life.

I can only wonder if those were the actions of a monster, or the actions of a human. Do humans not put self-preservation above all else? Do humans not wish to live, no matter what? Is that not the resilience of mankind? To survive, no matter the odds?

Am I a human, or am I monster?

I do not know.

So, as I walk this seemingly endless path, I can only entertain these thoughts, as they are the only thing I have left.

I have no family.

No jewels.

No honor.

Anything I was once was or had is gone.

All I am left with is myself.

But it's truly a conundrum when not even I know what I am.

Human or monster?

While, naturally, I would love to muse over this conundrum of mine, I'm unable to as, quite literally, bandits scurry out of the woodworks, circling me while brandishing crude weapons.

Stopping in the center of their formation, I look around me and take note of how sloppy they are. Their stances are all wrong; their centers of balance are off and I know I could easily disarm all of them without breaking a sweat.

"Lis'in' up, lassie," A man states while brandishing a large battle axe, "ya give me and my boys what we want and we don't hurt ya."

I can't help but sigh.

I wasn't expecting much in terms of demand, but it's almost pitiful.

"When was the last time you bathed?" I can't help but question, the urge to vomit rising up inside of me after catching a whiff of the man's terrible body odor. Surprising myself, I cannot help but feel mildly proud when I cause the bandit's own companions to snicker and laugh, though the amusement is done away with when the rogue swings his axe down at me and I dash back, allowing the massive blade to embed itself in the ground.

"I wasn't gonna hurt ya, but now I am." He states menacingly and I remain impassive.

"You already have, sir. The stench which clings to you has done my nostrils a great injustice." I deadpan before stepping to the side when he rushes me, causing him to accidentally cut one of his own men.

So sloppy, the lot of them.

"Get that bitch and tie her down!" The axe wielder orders and I sigh when the other bandits comply with his command and, instantly, they all rush me. Standing still, I allow them to get as close as possible before acting.

Waiting until they are upon me, I grab the cloak before ripping it off of my body while spinning. Immediately a sphere of flames extend outwards from my position, blowing all of the men away while lighting a few of them on fire.

Staring coldly, I watch as they all back even further away from me in horror, the leader having dropped his axe in fear.

"D-Demon…" He utters and I remain unfazed, though on the inside I'm fuming.

I am not a demon.

I am a human.

_Kill._

Am I a human?

_Kill._

"P-P-Please! Please don't hurt us!" The man shouts and I remain still, not moving as I stare silently, warring with my own mind as I attempt to decide a course of action. These men are criminals; highway men who prey on travelers, committing all sorts of barbaric crimes on the populace of Fiore.

Surely I'd be doing the country a favor by disposing of them.

But I owe this country nothing.

It has forsaken me, so I too should forsake it, should I not?

"She will do no such thing." A voice states, calm in contrast to the panicked bandits and I look up to see someone wearing the garbs of the Magic Council.

"My name is Doranbolt, miss. Second Seat of the Magic Council." He introduces himself, yet I already know who he is. His exploits during the Great Battle were known throughout all of Fiore, and probably all of Ishval.

"What do you want?" I inquire, my tone cold and devoid of any emotion. I can only wonder if I always sounded like this, or is this something new, courtesy of the curse which has befallen me.

"To ask you a question." He states while stepping forward and my eyes narrow.

"And that is?"

"Are you willing to uphold your oath?"

* * *

Three prologues left, then the main chapter on the seventh.


	4. For you, I bleed

Aaaaand, chapter four, as promised.

Our star this chapter?

* * *

Name: Draven Viktor Cerantes  
Description: He has black and silver hair that hangs down just to his jawline with a few strands hanging between his eyes. He has sapphire eyes and pierced ears. His most noticeable feature is the scar which ranges from from his neck to his waist, with another scar running across his chest, forming a massive cross on his body. There is also an identical scar on his back. His body is lean yet fit. He wears a high-collared black jacket dinner jacket which he always leaves unbuttoned allowing his eagle pendant, which hangs from his neck, to remain in full display, along with his scar. He wears white, skinny capris tied to his waist by a multi-toned blue sash as well as brown, ankle-length shoes.

* * *

**For you, I bleed.**

* * *

Heavy breaths.

Those are the only sounds I can acknowledge as I run through the massive forest, swatting stray branches out of my way. I don't really understand what's going on or how it happened, but the only thing I know to do is run.

Run as fast as possible.

Run until my legs give out.

Until I am free.

No.

Until _we _are free.

Glancing over my shoulder, I check on the red haired girl behind me, ensuring she's able to keep up with my pace. Cursing mentally, I realize I'm more or less dragging her along with me.

I wonder when was the last time we ate?

Or rather, the last time we ate decently?

A week ago, maybe?

I'm not sure, but I know that if we keep going we'll never have to worry about when our next meal will be again, nor will we have to worry about how severe our next beating will be.

Looking ahead, I continue to swat stray branches out of our path as I pull Avory along and I try to make heads or tails of what occurred.

The last thing I can vividly remember is being dragged down to the hold of Bora's ship. Afterwards, everything was like a blur. There was some sort of mage waiting for me down in the depths of the ship, and after I was chained down, he began some sort of ritualistic chanting.

Then, everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was moving fast, running through the ship as I looked for Avory. She was where I knew she'd be – in the cargo bay.

The cargo bay, of course, being where all of the slaves were kept.

Moving quickly, I was able to destroy all of the chains and almost immediately the other slaves began to rampage through the ship while I got Avory. Making our way to the deck of the ship, we hopped off the side without looking and, ever since, we have been running.

"-raven!" I hear her shout my name and I skid to a halt before turning towards her, taking deep breaths as I my lungs seemed to burn from running so hard.

"Y-Yeah?"I question dumbly, blinking as my teeth begin to throb and I rub my mouth gently.

"We can stop now… Look." She says while pointing to the sky and I slowly look up to see the sky seems to be glowing orange as the sun slowly rises. Dumbfounded, I look towards Avory and see she's sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree and I can tell she passed out from exhaustion.

Looking back towards the sky, my breath comes out as a tremble when I realize that when we escaped from the ship it was the middle of the night. Smiling brightly, I stagger over to where Avory is resting before sitting down beside her. Groaning as I lean against the tree, I slip my arm around her shoulder to hold her close as I fall asleep.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Avory?" My words come out muffled due to the fact my face in buried in a pillow. Waiting a minute, I groan when there's no response and I push away from the pillow and yawn. Rubbing my face with one hand, I swing my legs off of the bed.

Looking around the sparsely furnished apartment, I can't help but smile like an idiot as I realize that _I _am free. After so many years of being a slave, the thought of 'freedom' was nothing more than a fantasy.

Something I wanted, yet something I knew I'd never be able to attain.

But now, as I sit here in this apartment, free of chains and collars, and I can only revel in the fact I managed to make my dream a reality.

Craning my neck to the side, I massage it gently as I stand up from the bed. Making my way to the bathroom, I stand in front of the mirror and inspect myself, running a finger down my chest as I trace the cross-shaped scar marring the flesh.

Grimacing, I shake my head before stepping into the shower.

Drying myself off, I quickly slip my clothes on before stepping out of the bathroom. Walking through the bedroom into the kitchen, I frown when I realize Avory isn't home. Mumbling to myself quietly, I stretch as I step out of the apartment door before leaning on the railing of the balcony as I overlook Hargeon.

"_Draven?"_ I hear Avory's voice as if it was nothing more than a whisper and I blink dumbly. Glancing over my shoulder, my eyebrows furrowing when I don't see her. Leaning over the railing, I squint as I try to see her down below on the street but she isn't there.

"_Draven?"_ It's like her voice is originating in my head and I officially become confused.

"_Can you hear me?"_ She questions and I blink dumbly.

"_Y-Yes…?"_ I state mentally, wondering if my assumption is correct.

"_O-Oh… Cool."_

Telepathy.

"_When did you learn telepathy?"_ I inquire curiously, never having noticed Avory attempting to learn magic of any sort.

"_A while ago…"_ She mumbles into my head and I frown.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing… Just…"_ She trails off and I can feel my blood run colder than it usually does, which is something that has struck me as odd as of late.

"_Avory? What's going on?"_ I question, worry practically consuming me.

"_I just… You remember Aeson and Rex, right?"_

"_Your brothers… Yeah, of course I remember them."_ I state sadly, remembering the two eight year olds whose lives were ended too soon by Bora.

"_I… I found a way to bring them back."_ She states cautiously and my face blanks.

"_Avory, they're dead. You… You can't bring the dead back."_ I state rationally, trying to talk her out of whatever hairbrained scheme she's concocted.

"_I can."_ She counters resolutely and I hop off of the balcony, falling about two stories before landing on the pavement in a crouch.

"_You can't bring the dead back, Avory."_ I restate and I can tell she's becoming upset.

"_You were brought back!"_ She shouts and I recoil from the fact it feels like someone just punched my brain. Pausing, my brain begins to do gymnastics in response to what she said.

I was brought back?

"_What the hell are you talking about Avory?"_ I question as I begin to walk around Hargeon, trying my best to find her. It's hard to explain, but I can almost 'feel' her location. It's as if her telepathy consisted of two radars. One radar being her, and the other being me. And it's as if the radars are constantly pinging and slamming into one another, and, tracing the source of contact, I can _'feel'_ where she is located.

"_They killed you, Draven. That bastard Bora and that other guy…"_ She states and I can feel my vision shaking as something begins to gnaw at the back of my brain. _"After they dragged you off, they brought me along and made me watch as they… They did something to you, and it killed you. I saw you die. That scar on your chest? I watched when they cut you open… You were dead."_ She explains and I begin to shake my head.

"_No, Avory. I… I don't… I did not die. There's no coming back from death, Avory."_ I can feel my resolve faltering and I begin to question myself.

"_Yes, you did, Draven. But they resurrected you… When we were escaping from the ship, do you remember when we got separated?"_ She questions and, before I can answer, continues. _"I snuck off and found that weird guy's journal. He had all sorts of spells and stuff written down there. After you… After you were killed, they revived you as… Do you remember when you mentioned that your food tastes weird?"_ She inquires.

"_Y-Yeah, but that doesn't mea-"_

"_That was because you can't… You're not supposed to eat Human food."_ She states and I pause on the sidewalk, attracting sideway glances from other pedestrians.

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Not supposed to eat Human food? I am a Human, Avory."_

"_N-No… You're not… Well, you are… But… The spell they used to revive you was based around blood magic. But, there wasn't a proper sacrifice, so your revival was… Wrong. And, because of that, the only way for you to stay alive is if you drink the blood of others." _

"_Are you seriously trying to call me a Vampire?"_ I can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it and I slowly begin to realize this is one of her shitty pranks.

"_Yeah…"_

"_Last I checked, Vampires burn up in the sun. And, well, I'm just kind of standing here in the broad daylight, not burning."_ I state while looking around, a smirk on my face.

"_Sun screen." _She says and I blink dumbly.

"_What?"_

"_The lotion I told you to put on? It's sun screen… It's to keep you from burning up_." She mumbles and I freeze.

"_Seriously, Avory? Come on, the joke is sort of dead in the water. I mean, hell, I don't even have fangs. How the hell can I be a Vampire without fangs?"_ I question as I continue to search for her, noticing the pinging has become stronger.

"_I've been siphoning you enough blood in your food that you haven't had any… Urges. So your fangs haven't come out I guess…"_ She trails off and I shake my head.

"_Avory, enough is enough. Seriously. Just admit this is a terrible joke."_

"_No, Draven, this is not a joke… This is… It's goodbye, Okay?"_ She says and I stagger, confused by her words.

"_Goodbye? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You know how I said your revival was based upon blood magic? The reason you're a Vampire is because they didn't have a sacrifice, so you have to feed off the blood of others. But, with a sacrifice, you can revive someone completely without any side-effects."_ She explains and I shake my head.

"_Avory, stop. Just… Stop. This is not cute, nor is it funny."_

"_I'm not trying to be funny, Draven. I'm… I have to do this, Okay? I promised Aeson and Rex I'd keep them safe, but I didn't. They died, and now I have an opportunity to bring them back. And I'm going to take it."_ She states resolutely.

"_Avory, don't you dare..."_

"_I have to do this. Just… Don't hate me, Okay?"_ She pleads and just like that the connection is cut.

Clenching my fists, I run through the city as fast as I can. Even if it's weak, I can still feel the pinging from Avory and I's connection. Focusing on it as if it were some sort of lifeline, I follow it out of the city of Hargeon.

Time seems to fly as I run through the massive forest and, as the sky gradually darkens and rain pours down on me, I grit my teeth. My eyes squint when the excess adrenaline seems to fuel something _else_ inside of me and I feel my canine teeth begin to elongate and stab into my bottom lip, forcing my mouth open.

She wasn't lying.

Running faster, I yell to no one in particular as my heart begins to beat in an irregular manner and the flora seems to blur as I focus on nothing but the ping which continuously gets weaker and weaker. Eventually, I break out of the forest and, suddenly, I'm in a massive and quite beautiful meadow which seems to ignore the ominous weather overhead.

Narrowing my eyes, I make for the burnt down cathedral.

Bursting through the decrepit doors, I skid to a halt when I see Avory lying on the floor in front of a magic circle seemingly drawn with her own blood. Approaching her slowly, I drop to my knees before reaching out towards her, tears welling up in my eyes when I feel her cold skin.

No.

No. No. No. No.

"Avory…" My voice sounds hollow even to my own ears. "Wake up." I demand while pushing her shoulder gently, desperation filling my voice.

"P-Please… Wake up." I can't control the tears as I pull her towards me before hugging her body.

"Nnn…" My eyes widen when I hear another voice and, immediately, I assume it's Avory. Looking down at her, I'm met with the cold hard realization that she truly is dead. Looking up towards the center of the circle, my jaw slowly drops.

"I-It's…"

"Viktor?"

* * *

To be continued in chapter 5.

Bullshit relayed, kthxbai.


	5. For you, I live

Here we are, Chapter Five.

The star?

* * *

Name: Aryx Daemon (Belongs to Kaz-terboro)  
Description: Has black and white spiky hair, with a small part of the back portion being tied back into a pony tail. He has golden eyes and is physically as fit as Draven, but is still a head shorter, only coming up to the Vampire's chin. He wears an unbuttoned, white dress shirt with gold trim and sleeves he keeps rolled up to his elbow. Underneath is a black t-shirt, jeans and black shoes.

* * *

For you, I live.

* * *

_1 week following Chapter 4._

Food is the best thing in the whole entire world. There are so many varieties and tastes that it's like life is demanding you try them all. Some are sweet, some are sour. Some are tough, some are tender. Some are dry, some are moist.

Whenever I look at food, it's like I see people. You know how there are people who look really, really interesting and you just have to meet them? Find out who they are and what they're like?

I think that's how I am with food.

And, well, everything really.

"Come on, Blueberry." Draven's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I rush to catch up with him, jogging to his side as we walk through the city of Magnolia. I was honestly surprised when we came to this place, or rather, I was surprised by its grandeur.

Neither Aeson nor Rex had ever seen a city this big, so it's a big thing for me. There are so many buildings and people that I can't help but feel small in comparison. Draven told me there's even a thing called a Fairy Tail here, though I don't know what that is and I can only wonder how it tastes.

Clasping my hands behind my head, I smile dumbly as I stroll through the massive city beside Draven, taking in all of the interesting sights. Huffing, I hop onto a ledge before extending my hands to either side to maintain my balance as I walk along the stone which separates the street from the river that runs through the city.

"Be careful!" A blonde-haired girl calls out to me from the other side of the river and I blink dumbly as she walks off while laughing, accompanied by a pink-haired guy and a small blue thing.

Shrugging, I continue to walk beside Draven, attempting to maintain my balance.

"Ack!" I exclaim when he grabs the side of my waistband before pulling me beside him. Staggering, I stumble as I attempt to keep pace with him as I cross my arms while grumbling.

"W-What was that for?" I can't help but question and I hear him sigh in irritation and I take note that he's looking at me out of the side of eyes.

"You were going to fall, Blueberry." He states as if it's the most obvious thing ever and I roll my eyes.

"No I wasn't."

"You were."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh." I cry out when he smacks the back of my head, and I mumble dumbly while rubbing the spot where he whacked me.

"What the hell was that for?" I question in indignation only to be whacked on the top of my head. Hissing, I rub the top of my head as my eyebrows furrow and I realize we've stopped walking and he's just staring at me blankly.

"What your Goddamn mouth, Blueberry." He states and my jaw drops.

"Y-You just cursed!" I point out and he whacks my head again and I feel as though I fell on my head and cracked my skull.

"Shut up and respect my Goddamn authority, boy." He orders and I nod quietly, having given up on making him see reason and just how unfair he is being. Looking around us, I decide to focus on marveling at the people and buildings.

The thing that strikes me the most interesting is the fact that parts of the city are being rebuilt and I can only wonder what exactly happened that would cause such a major renovation.

"Hey, Draven?" I question and I hear him sigh.

"You just ate." He states and I puff out my cheeks.

"I-I wasn't gonna… I'm not… Well, I am hungry, but I can wait to feast later!" I state in excitement, ignoring his glare and sweatdrop. "Anyway, I was gonna ask what happened here, exactly?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Hell if I know." He states and I nod, making a note to discover the secrets of the city. Clasping my hands behind my head once more, I grin like an idiot as I follow Draven.

"Why the hell are you so excited?" He questions and I hum.

"I'm happy! Duh!"

"Why the hell are you so happy?"

"I don't know… It's just… I'm alive! Aeson and Rex… They never really got to do or see much, so not only am I living for myself, I'm living for them too in a way!" I state in excitement and I see Draven smile.

Okay, so, you may be confused now, therefore, let me shed some light on this situation.

It's a story of three siblings – Avory, Aeson, and Rex. Avory, my sister, was the oldest of the Daemon siblings, while Aeson and Rex were her eight year old twin brothers. The three of them were all slaves along with Draven. Before Avory and Draven escaped, Aeson and Rex were beaten to death by someone named 'Bora' to set an example.

After Avory and Draven escaped, my sister attempted to revive Aeson and Rex the same way Draven was resurrected. But, Draven told me that there's a price for everything, and the price to revive Aeson and Rex was Avory's life.

But, even so, her life wasn't enough to revive both of her brothers. Instead, they sort of… 'Fused', as Draven said. I have no clue what that word means, by the way. Anyway, instead of Aeson and Rex being revived, I was.

Aryx Daemon.

Draven said he named me for all three of the Daemon Siblings, sort of making me the fourth. I have Aeson and Rex's memories, and according to Draven, Avory's potential to annoy him into a coma.

Even though I'm sort of a mixture of Aeson and Rex, I have my own 'soul' whatever that is. I asked Draven if souls taste good, but he just slapped me.

I can't lie though. I think Draven likes hitting me because even when I ask simple questions out of curiosity, he hits me.

Like, what's a penis? What's a vagina?

It's like, no matter what I ask him, he finds a reason to hit me, and then on top of that he never shares the reason of why he hits me.

He can be a jerk sometimes, but he always feeds me, so I'm happy.

"Draven?"

"Shut up, Blueberry."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Are we there yet?"

I stare at him with a smile as he slowly turns towards me and I notice his mouth is twitching.

"Hm?" I hum out happily while tilting my head to the side slightly and, without any warning, he grabs my shoulders and knees me in the groin. Coughing in pain, I clutch my boy parts as I fall to my knees before tilting over, faceplanting the ground.

Groaning, I mumble inaudibly and I feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. While I'd like to talk to Draven about it, I have this sneaking suspicion I shouldn't tell him that I feel… Good when he hits me. Like, it's really pleasurable.

It's like a tingle or somethin'.

The sort of tingle you get when you're at a buffet and you're allowed to eat as much food as you want without anyone complaining.

"D-Draven?" I question with a shaky voice and I hear him grunt.

"What, Blueberry?"

"Where are we going?" I question once more, quite possibly trying to get another kick or punch from him.

"Balsam Village."

Blinking, I sit up and tilt my head to the side.

"Huh? Why? Where is that?" I ask curiously. Remaining silent, I watch as Draven snatches a flier off the side of a pole before shoving it into my face. Tilting my head to the side, I stare dumbly at everything as I focus on the pictures.

"Draven?"

"Yes?"

"You know I can't read, right?" I inquire while looking up at him with what I'm sure is the dumbest smile I can manage and he facepalms.

"Goddammit…" He mutters. "Balsam is a spa town not too far from here, and the 'Grand and Majestic' Bora is performing there tonight." He states and I note how he once again said the name 'Bora' with the vilest of hatred.

"And what are we gonna do when we get there?" I question while standing.

"Kill that son of a bitch."

A few hours later.

Magnolia was amazing, but this is mind blowing.

I can tell my eyes are sparkling as Draven and I stand at the entrance to the massive village. I don't know how it looks during the day, but at night it's just beautiful. It has strange buildings with sloped and curved roofs. And, to keep the place lit, there are several circular lanterns scattered through the village.

Smiling, I follow Draven into the new locale, my eyes wide as I look around the place.

There are so many amazing things.

The best of all?

The food.

The scent alone is enough to make me tingle and I can't help but try various samples as Draven and I proceed through the village.

"Aryx."

I blink dumbly as I chew on my food and look towards Draven, knowing he rarely refers to me by name.

"Yup yup?" I question in between bites of the strange stick-food I was eating and he nods towards a massive building.

"Bora is in there. Get ready." He says and I shove the food in my mouth, munching it down quickly before swallowing.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I shout as we approach the building, and instantly two guards step forward, causing us to stop in our tracks.

"We're going to need to see your invites before we can permit you entrance." One of the tough looking guys says and I look to Draven for what to do.

Wordlessly, Draven steps forward and punches the man in the throat before whipping towards the other, back-handing him in the face.

"Come on!" He shouts as he rushes past the guards into the building and I follow on his heels.

_'And now, for our next act, Bora will demonstrate the beauty of fire!'_

I can only gawk in amazement as some blue-haired guy, who I assume to be Bora, stands on the middle of a stage while making all sorts of intricate flame designs by just waving his hands through the air.

"C-Cool…" I mutter.

"Bora!" Draven shouts while walking down the hall which leads to the stage and I follow close behind him, my attention focused on the blue-haired guy who looks at us with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"W-Wha…" He trails off and I can tell he's ready to run by the fact that his eyes are shifting through the room and I can hear mutters from the spectators.

Almost instantly more guards rush towards us, coming from behind the stage and I step back before readying myself for the upcoming fight. Following Draven's lead, I wait to strike until he does as the men zone in on us.

As soon as Draven moves, I do the same.

Focusing on one of the men, I dash forward before leaping into the air and flipping, allowing instinct to dictate my actions. As I flip, I extend my leg and drop my heel down on the man's head, burying his face in the floor.

Rolling to the side, I narrowly avoid a sword aimed at my head and I stand up quickly before leaning to the side when another one of the men, noticeably more buff, punches at my head. Stumbling back, I duck beneath his massive arm, which has to be bigger than my entire body, before lunging forward, digging my shoulder into his stomach.

As soon as I make contact, I allow the familiar energy which was with me from the moment of my birth to activate. Almost immediately, electricity surges down my legs, and like a rocket, it propels me across the room while my shoulder is still buried in the guy's midsection.

Crashing through a wall, I mumble quietly as I push away from the man and rub my shoulder gently, humming as it cracks.

"Fuckin' punk!" I'm caught off-guard when the guy curses and shoves a large pole through my chest, piercing my heart. Wincing, I growl before slamming my foot down on his face. Ripping the pole from my chest, I watch as electricity seals the wound and it's as if I was never even touched.

Aryx Daemon; the younger brother of Avory Daemon and Remnant of Aeson and Rex Daemon.

Also the vessel of Kyrc, primordial Phoenix of Life and Energy.

Turning around, I can only watch in awe as Draven battles the mass of guards. With a flurry of punches and kicks, he seems like a madman, honestly. The way he flows from enemy to enemy being something to both admire and fear. I can only feel bad for the guys he's fighting, because it's clear he isn't holding anything back, as evident by the broken teeth littering the floor, as well as the fact some of the guards are lying on the ground with limbs bent in the wrong direction.

Blinking, I take note that Bora is sneaking off. Taking a deep breath as electricity envelops my body, I bolt across the room, using the energy to launch myself towards the blue haired guy. My eyes widen when I see him slam the door shut behind him, and I immediately cross my arms. Hitting the door I knock it off of its hinges before rolling across the floor of a long corridor.

Standing up on shaking legs, I blink when I see Bora running down the hall and I make haste follow after him. Within an instant, before I can even realize it, Draven passes me up, running faster than I ever could. Just as Bora pushes open another door, Draven tackles him to the ground and I see them crash into a trash bin in the alley behind the building.

Slowing down to a steady pace, I wince as Draven begins to wail on the guy, punching him repeatedly without stopping.

"Draven!" I call out to him but he ignores me, focusing solely on beating Bora to a pulp.

"Draven!" I shout once more but he doesn't stop.

Instantly, without any warning, the ground rumbles and a massive hand of stone reaches from the Earth and grabs Draven's waist before lifting him into the air as if he was nothing more than a doll.

"W-What?!" I shout in confusion as Draven yells, prying at the hand in an attempt to free himself from the rock-creation's grasp.

"Bora of Prominence, you are hereby under arrest for the act of slavery and murder." A voice states and I jump in surprise, slowly turning towards the owner of the voice. I back away slightly when I see a bald man with quite an impressive beard.

"W-Who are you?" I question cautiously, prepared to fight.

"Jura Neekis, Third Seat of the Magic Council." He introduces himself with a smile. "Do not worry; I am not your enemy. Instead, I'd like to ask a favor of you and your companion." Jura states and I blink dumbly.

"And what's that?" Draven questions as he gives up on escaping.

"Would you assist us, the Magic Council, in protecting Fiore?"

* * *

One prologue left then the real story begins.

Also, I suddenly feel very sick.

Huh.


	6. For you, I am

And, here we are.

Chapter 6.

The final prologue.

Not gonna lie, I'm quite amazed by the fact I was able to stick to my schedule of 'upload a prologue a day'. Sure the chapters aren't especially long, but still. I feel quite... _Achieved_, I guess.

Anyway, the star of this chapter:

* * *

Name: Serafall Freia (Created by Yoh Narukami)  
Description: She has long, dark blue, borderline violet colored hair, which she keeps pinned in a ponytail using two ornamental knives, and eyes of the same color. She has a slender frame with big boobs (she frequently brings attention to them). She wears a black and white leotard with several violet colored stripes, with a blue bow tied pinned to her chest. She wears black, mesh stockings which would resemble leggings if they weren't partially covered by the leotard. In addition to this, she wears an ankle length skirt, of the same color as her leotard, that remains open in the front, only covering the back and sides of her lower half and knee-high boots. Various plates of armor cover her body, adding extra protection, while allowing her to retain her mobility.

* * *

For you, I am.

* * *

The truth does not exist.

Hehe.

Can you believe it? The truth is nothing more than a lie! A sweet, sweet lie, of course. Who can say what's right? What's wrong?

No one.

The truth is whatever we make of it; a matter of perspective. Humans love lies.

We live for them.

Yearn for them.

Hehe.

That's why we have so many delicious lies.

Lies meant to appease us; entertain us. Lies to make us forget the _real_ truth; lies to make us feel _wonderful_.

Without lies, humanity would be lost. It would drown in its own sorrow and cease to exist.

Hehe.

Humans made lies called 'books' to lift them from the real world so they can indulge in that which does not exist. So their minds do not have to focus on the truth of how cruel and mean the world can be.

Humans made lies called 'plays' because, let's face it, ain't nobody got time to read no god dang books.

Well, you do, apparently.

Oh, sorry, did I break your wall?

Not your _wall_-wall, silly. The _fourth_ wall.

You know, the one that shields you from me?

The one that allows you to revel in the lies which entertain you?

Yeah, that one. I think I shattered it.

Because now I know that you know that I know that you know that I know I'm nothing more than a character in a story! And, let me tell you, being a protagonist?

Or~Gas~Mic~!

It's just perfect in every sort of way. Wanna know why?

Because, I'm important.

And bitches _love_ being important!

So, let's recap!

My name is Serafall Freia, and my tits are bigger than Luxe's.

Though, that's only because my creator is a total pervert, but he's adorable so all is forgiven!

Oh, snap, I forgot… I'm not supposed to know Luxe yet.

God dang it!

J-Just forget that part above, Okay?

Arigato gozaimasu!

Bet you weren't expecting _that_, were you?

Yeah, I can be more of a weeaboo than my creator!

Hah!

Suck on that!

Hehe.

Aaaaaanyway, let's get on with the story, ne?

Believe it or not, during this entire time that I was speaking to you, I was dancing!

Yes, the dance of love.

The waltz!

Humming to myself, I hold my nii-san close as we twirl around the massive stage, eyes closed as I remember the moves he taught me.

My nii-san has always been one of a kind, truly.

So loving and gentle…

Ahhnn~ My heart is going all pitter-patter!

Smiling, I kiss my nii-san's cheek and hum happily as his eyes lull back into his skull.

"Aw… Silly nii-san, your love juices are dripping all over the floor!" I point out when I notice the light brown wood of the stage has been colored a murky red and I sigh.

"Nii-san is too messy…" I trail off while pouting, glancing down to his midsection. Sighing, I can't help but shake my head when I remember I eviscerated his entire waist, slicing him in two. Which kind of explains _why_ he's bleeding everywhere and why most of his organs are on the floor, but whatever.

"Least you're not stepping on my toes, nii-san!" I exclaim joyously, remembering to find the silver lining in everything. Continuing to twirl around the stage in glee (see what I did there?) I pause when I hear the door to the auditorium open.

Blinking, I look towards the direction of the door before gasping. Releasing nii-san's upper half, I ignore it as it falls to the ground with a funny squishing sound.

"Nii-sama!" I exclaim happily before jumping off of the stage, smiling as I rush towards him.

"The fuck are you on?" He questions in confusion and irritation, his one crimson eye glaring at me while his jackal ears twitch.

"Love!" I shout before thrusting my hand out towards his stomach and instantly a compact beam of light bursts from my palm, blowing through his midsection. I'm barely able to keep my hormones in check when he coughs up a mass of blood before staring at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" He questions as I hug him, slipping one arm through the hole in his stomach as I _literally_ hug his side.

"I've missed you so, nii-sama!" I shout while burying my face in his chest and I blush when he tenses.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking dwarf…" He utters in contempt and I moan in response to his coarse language. "Hey, hey, you better not be trying to use me to get off without paying." He scolds and I giggle.

"Silly nii-sama! I've already gotten off!" I inform and he glares at me with that single, cruel eye and I feel another climax on the rise.

"You're fucking crazy."

Ahhhhhn~!

* * *

"Nii-saaaaaama! Where are we going?" I question for the umpteenth time and he groans in irritation.

"I've already told you. And stop calling me 'nii-sama', my name is Thanatos, Goddammit." He demands and I blush at his serious voice. Glancing around us, I notice we're surrounded by a massive forest and I can only wonder what my nii-sama has in store.

"Make me, nii-sama!" I state and, instantly, he grasps my throat before lifting me into the air with one hand. Blushing, I can feel my eyes rolling back into my head as my legs twitch and I hold his wrist with both hands.

"Shut. Up. You. Crazy. Bitch."

Sploosh!

"D-Did you just…?" He trails off as I slowly come down from my high.

"H-Harder nii-sama! You have to choke me harder!" I shout and, to my disappointment, he releases me, causing me to slump to the ground.

"That midget is so fucking dead. _'Thanatos, I need you to retrieve the final member'_, he said. I wind up with a fucking neurotic, cuntbag masochist!" He shouts and I hug his waist, becoming excited by his words.

I _love_ it when nii-sama talks dirty.

"Ahhn~ Love me more, nii-sama!"

"Thanatos!" I blink when I hear a shout and I turn towards the source of the voice and I see a woman with horns.

"Fuck're you shouting for? I'm right here, Goddammit." Nii-sama points out and the woman glares.

"You were ordered to go and retrieve the sixth member, not to get a prostitute." She states coldly.

"I am the sixth member!" I shout while standing up and I know my chest bounces.

See, _now_ I can point out that my boobs are bigger than Luxe's.

"What?" She questions with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes, Luxe, that vertically challenged runt sent me to get a fuckin' loon." Nii-sama informs as I skip towards Luxe, extending my hands to grope her chest. Before I can get close to her, though, her tail whips around and slaps my face with enough force to almost snap my neck.

Twirling around, I blush from the force of the attack before falling into my nii-sama's arms.

"Ahhhn~ Nee-sama is wonderful!" I shout right before nii-sama releases me and I fall to the ground.

"Nii-sama too!"

"I can't deal with this shit…" Nii-sama states while walking off and I sit up slowly, smiling as nee-sama glares at me.

"Follow us." Nee-sama orders before turning on her heel, briskly walking in the same direction as nii-sama. Jumping up, I thrust my hand forward and a beam of light escapes from my hand, blowing a hole through nii-sama's stomach from behind.

Instantly, I feel my body be reduced to nothing more than photons, turning into a laser, before I shoot to his side at the speed of light, reforming next to him.

Slipping my arm through the hole in his stomach, I hum quietly as I hug his side.

"Nii-sama?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Goddammit."

* * *

Aaaaaand, that's it.

The story will officially commence tomorrow.

Bullshit relayed, kthxbai.


End file.
